Secrets in Lawrence
by JHNNangel13
Summary: Following directly after Kat. Dean, Sam, and Kat go home and find out some very interesting information.Now in Chapter form!
1. Chapter 1

Leaving the hospital:

Dean was pushing Kat in a wheel chair and Sam was carrying the bag full of clothes that he had taken in with her. Both Dean and Sam were extremely happy and relived that Kat was feeling better and that they got to take care of her and give her a hard time. Kat was pretty angry at the fact that both of the boys were treating her, already, like a little kid that couldn't fend for herself.

Kat- "Dean, you know I think I can handle this on my own." She felt the need to say that to save what little pride she still had even though she knew that it was hard enough staying conscious at this point.

Dean- "Nope, you're stuck with us right now."

They were heading to the car as a sudden realization came to mind.

Kat- "Where's the bike?"

Sam- "What? You just got out of the hospital, against doctor's advice, and all you care about is your bike?"

Kat- "Yes, that "thing" is very important!"

Dean- "Well, we'll stop by that stupid cabin on the way home and get it."

Kat just simply nodded and noticed that they were just about to the car. She was still determined to have some dignity and started to try to stand up until she felt pressure on her shoulder. Dean's hand on her good shoulder had stopped her from getting up. He just simply looked down at her and shook his head.

Dean- "Okay, Sam, help me get the back seat more comfortable."

Sam just listened to his brother and put a pillow and a blanket in the back seat.

Kat- "You know I don't really need this. I'll be just fine."

Dean- "You've lost a lot of blood and you're still weak so deal with it!"

Dean began to gently lift Kat out of the chair with all intentions of putting her into the back seat until she pushed his hands away. She gathered all of her strength and stood up even with the evil look that both boys were giving her. It was a very shaky start and she was very glad that it took about 2 steps to get into the back seat. The pain was immense but she had done it. And with that they were on the way to the cabin.

When they arrived at the cabin Dean got out and started walking towards the bike. Sam turned around and was surprised at how relived Kat had looked that her bike was still there. He also noticed that her color seemed to be coming back although she was still no where near where they wanted her to be for hunting. Plus he also knew that Dean was going to become overly protective over her which would most likely result in her leaving and still not tell him the truth.

Dean- "Okay, Sammy you drive the car and I'll take the bike."

Kat- "What? You on my bike, are you serious? Anyway, it's not going all of the way back to Lawrence. I have a friend in PA that is willing to take it for a while."

Dean- "Fine, but there is no way that you are driving this! Unless you think that you're perfectly fine?"

Kat- "Whatever but do you really trust Sam driving your baby?" She knew that she was losing the fight but she really didn't trust Dean at all driving her bike. Sam gave her a slight glare but picked up on it quickly.

Dean- "Fine. Sam you take the bike and I'll take the car."

Kat- "And I am getting shotgun."

Dean was about to argue but knew that it wasn't a good idea to start something right now. So he reluctantly watched as Kat struggled to get to the passenger seat but both of the boys knew that if they interfered they would get serious whiplash from words. So they were off towards PA and then back home to Lawrence.

Most of the way Dean just let Kat sleep. He figured that this way neither of them could say anything wrong. It still really bothered him that she was keeping something from him, but he decided that it would all come out soon.

Dean thoughts: I can't believe how this turned out. Thank God or whoever that she is getting better. And what could she be keeping from me? It's not like I haven't known her practically my whole life! She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. It's like she just gets away from it all. I wonder if she still cares the same way I do. Ha, I would have never pictured Sammy driving a motorcycle.

Then he saw the PA sign and they gave Kat's precious bike to her friend to take care of until she needed it back. Right after they started heading towards Lawrence from PA, they had taken a break to get some food. It was so much easier for Dean to have both of the people that he cared so much about in the same car.

As they were exiting the food area, Dean walked on some black ice, went down hard, and let out a painful scream. Sam and Kat quickly ran over to him as he tried to stand up but couldn't do to the seizing pain in his left leg. With the support of Sam and Kat, Dean made it to the car and then was headed for a nearby hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

As they left the hospital Dean was mumbling and cursing at the damn ice that did this to him. He had a broken leg, had a cast, had crutches, and was to stay off of his leg for a whole month. This was going to be the longest and most frustrating month of Dean Winchester's life. Dean thought to himself that at least they were going home and seeing Missouri so hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. He still had no idea the surprise that waited for back home.

They arrived at Missouri's house and she greeted them before they even got out of the car. The ride there had been quite interesting with Sam driving and Dean being forced to sit in the back with his leg propped up. He couldn't believe that he had to let his little brother rive his car. It didn't help that he and Kat often purposely scared the crap out him. Plus his radio station had been changed often to Kat's liking. They went through country, and rock, but it was interesting. Dean was extremely relived when they arrived at their destination which was a house that Kat and Missouri both shared and owned.

Missouri- "Hello, Sam." she gave him a hug as he entered the house. This was not the same place that they last visited her, but this was the house that Kat had owned and she and Missouri now shared it.

Sam smiled returned the hug and continued into the house.

Missouri- "Kat, you know child, you can't keep doing this near death stuff."

Kat- "Yeah, I believe we've had this conversation about a hundred times before. But this time it wasn't quite me, but you already know. Are they home?"

Missouri- "Right now, their playing down in the basement, you are going to tell him soon, and my soon I mean in the next few minutes!"

Kat just nodded and went into the home that she was not at nearly enough.

Then came Dean who hobbled out of the car and looked like he was fighting with the crutches more than actually using them. Missouri couldn't help but laugh.

Missouri- "Of all the ways to break your leg. Especially in your line of work!"

Dean- "Yeah, yeah nice to see you too."

Then all four of them entered the dining room area and Missouri got them all some tea and they took a seat and began to talk about what had happened in while they were away. They had discussed a lot of what happened in the last few months and Missouri absorbed it all. Then they heard children running around the house.

Dean- "So are those yours?"

Missouri- "No, child, I'm just watching them for a close friend while their mom and dad work out a few problems." She was looking more towards Kat and Kat couldn't help but blush.

Dean- "They seem interesting."

Missouri- "To say the least, they're exactly like their mother and father."

Girl- "Give that back, it's not yours. Come on, give it back!"

Boy- "Not unless you can reach it."

Kat peered around the corner and without thinking quickly yelled, "Hunter Samuel Winchester, get in…(realizing that she just said it in front of Dean) here… now!" Her eyes filled with shock and she couldn't believe that she had just said that.

Both Missouri and Sam were looking at Dean. Dean's eyebrows were arched with a WTF expression on his face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. And then he saw a little 4 year old boy coming running in from the other room. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. Dean looked from the child to Kat a few times when the boy turned to him.

Hunter- "Mommy, is that, is this…"

Kat- "Yes, but would you stop harassing your sister. You're her big brother. That means you're suppose to protect her not pick on her. Even if you are older by a few minutes!"

Hunter just stared at Dean and then Dean looked back at Kat.

Dean- "You mean…"

Kat- "Yes, he's yours. Just look at him, he looks exactly like you and even acts like you. Oh and by the way you also have a daughter. Hey, Riley, can you come here?"

Dean couldn't believe that he had a boy who looked a lot like him and it was his kid! And he also had a girl and with Kat? It just seemed so impossible. And he was going to be staying here while his leg healed. Before all he had to worry about was Sam, then Kat came into the picture and now he had two kids to worry about.!


	3. Chapter 3

Riley- "I didn't do it, he was the one taking it from me!"

Hunter- "Yeah, but that's only cause I'm a boy!"

Kat- "Would you two stop it for a minute!"

Both stopped and looked at her.

Kat- "Riley, do you know who that is?"

Riley turned and looked over at Dean.

Riley- "It's the man from the pictures."

Kat- "Yes, and that man is your father."

Riley looked just like Kat, Dean thought. She had red hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. He couldn't believe how protective he felt even though he had never even known her. Then Riley ran over to Dean, jumped up on his lap, which caused Dean to wince cause even his thigh was sore, and she threw her arms around his neck and held him close. Hunter was just studying Dean but then came and sat beside him.

Kat- "And that is your uncle Sam."

Sam just laughed and so did Dean at how ridiculous it was sounded. Then reality truly hit Dean again and he felt the frustration and anger building. Missouri could sense the tension and put a stop to it as soon as possible or at least stopped it from happening in front of the kids.

Missouri- "Why don't the two of you go into another room and talk this over. Sam and I will watch them and keep them occupied."

With that, Sam grabbed Riley and she grabbed a coloring book and began to color on Sam's lap and Hunter moved closer to Sam. Dean grabbed his crutches and began to hobble to the room. Kat slowly followed with pain in her eyes.

Dean through his crutches on a chair and tried his best to stand straight and look fierce. He clenched his fists in frustration and angry and shoved them into the pockets of his sweatshirt. Kat came into the room and slammed the door shut with frustration.

Kat (trying to sound calm)- "Okay, I know this is not exactly the best way to handle this but…"

Dean (very angry and upset)- "Not the BEST WAY! They're four years old! You've known for four freakin' years! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kat- "And what exactly would you have done? YOU left remember!" tears of anger and sadness began to fall down her face.

Dean- "I left to protect you! I had a right to know!"

Kat- "And again, what would you have done? We were happy and you still left!"

The anger in Dean's eyes was residing to pain and guilt. He had truly hurt Kat and he saw the tears streaming down her face. That cut through him like a sharp knife to the heart.

Dean- "Kat" he said this much for gently.

Kat- "Don't explain, that's how we are. Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but you left and there wasn't much that I could do. You can hate me, but don't take it out on them."

Dean- "I don't hate you…. I…um…yeah…um…love you! (the last part was said with a bit of a yell and Kat's eyes instant shot up to look Dean right in the eyes) Okay, I finally said it. I will tell you why I left, but we have this first."

The tears were now streaming down Kat's face and Dean did the only thing that he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible to him. She rested her head against his chest and let all of her emotion out. He rested his head on hers and was gently kissing the top. He held her for along time as they both stood there taking in everything that had just happened. Against all of his will, Dean's eyes were beginning to water as well.

Sam and Missouri had heard the raised voice but couldn't make out much of the words and didn't really want to. The did their best to keep Riley and Hunter busy so that they wouldn't hear any of the exchange. Riley was now sitting on the floor coloring and showing Sam each picture with a smile after she was done. She even tried to get him to color along and he eventually gave in. Hunter was running around showing Sam all of the pictures that they had received and all of the weapons that he had in his room as well.

Sam- "Well this one is definitely like Dean."

Missouri- "Yeah, he's a charmer. Riley's usually more shy, but they've seen enough pictures and heard enough about both of you to already know you well enough that you are really her uncle and Dean her father."

Sam- "She really tried to make it almost normal didn't she?"

Missouri- "Boy, she wanted those kids to know both of you. It was her way of dealing with you two not being there. She was really out of it when she came back her after you left for college and Dean and John left her. Plus the fact that she couldn't exactly hunt due to the kids right before and right after they were born."

Sam- "I still can't believe that I'm an uncle. And, Dean a father, those are two words that I never really thought would appear together."

Missouri- "He has a big heart and he already knows that they are a part of him. They'll work everything out. How's he doing after everything?"

Sam- "What?"

Missouri- "Sam, honey, don't play dumb with me. And although it doesn't seem right and it came at a very high cost and even if Dean doesn't feel right about it, you did the right thing."

Sam- "He just feels so guilty about it. It's like he would have rather died. I just couldn't let that happen to him. I wasn't ready to lose him completely and I don't think I ever will be able to."

Missouri- "It wasn't his time. And Sam, you did the only thing that you could do and you need your brother. You saved him and he owes you for that and whether he admits it or not, he's extremely grateful."

Just then Kat and Dean came out of the room that they were in. They were closer than Sam had seen them in a long time. Although both looked emotionally and physically fatigued, he could see a light in Dean's eyes that made him see that there was a rekindling in that room. Kat was supporting Dean as best she could since he really did not want to be depending on the crutches.

They spent the rest of the day catching up. Dean still couldn't believe that he had two kids. They looked at pictures and chatted. Kat still looked extremely out of it and used most of her energy to take in the moments. All four of them were sitting on the couch and Dean had his arms resting around Kat as she leaned against him. She knew he was worried about her and decided to let him feel like he was helping. Missouri had to leave and go to her other house because she had some things to take care of.

Around nine all three of them were exhausted. Kat glanced up at the clock and then told Riley and Hunter that it was time for bed.

Hunter- "Come one mom, it's not like we have to do anything tomorrow."

Kat- "Hunter, for once would you please just do this without and argument?"

Hunter- "Okay, but only if you'll teach me how to fight." he said this last part to Dean.

Dean- "Of course. All guys need to know how to do that."

Kat shot Dean a look but let it go knowing that this would certainly win him over.

Hunter- "Yes, okay I'm ready for bed now." he said this with such excitement.

Riley- "Will you be here when we wake up." her voice was kinda sad as she looked at the three of them.

Kat- "Yes, honey. We're going to be staying for a little while, I promise."

And with that they both ran up to their rooms and waited for Sam, Kat, and Dean to say good night to them. After they said good night Sam went into the room that Kat had set up in case of any visitors and Kat and Dean headed towards Kat's room.

Kat's room was simple but she had a decent size bed that both her and Dean could fit easily on. They really hadn't spoke much since they're little blow out. It was as if their relationship had been put back on track. The silence seemed so reassuring. They were communicating through looks and the intimacy of their touch.

After they got cleaned up and had comfortable clothes on, they decided that they both needed some sleep. Dean noticed the still healing wound on Kat's shoulder and winced as he had the memory of seeing it and feeling it happen. It looked pretty bad still. It had really only been about 4 days and he could still see the pain it was causing her. Then Dean looked at his own leg and smirked at how idiotic it was that he broke his leg by slipping on ice. Kat saw the smirk and rolled her eyes in a sweet way.

Kat- "What?"

Dean- "Nothing. Just thinking of stuff."

By this time Kat joined Dean in the bed and he lifted his arm and put it around her carefully as to not hit her shoulder. She laid her head on his powerful chest and listened to the steady comfortable beating of his heart.

Kat- "I hope it's in a good sense."

Dean- "Hey, I might still be shocked and a jerk half the time, but I do still have feelings and believe it or not, I care a lot already."

Kat- "Well, more than half the time, but I do believe you. And like it or not, we're staying for a month until you're legs better! We don't need you hobbling around while on a hunt. And also Missouri said that there may be something for us to look into."

Dean- "Fine, but we will be discussing this more in the morning. By the way, how early do they get up?"

Kat- "Don't worry, I told Riley, who wakes up the earliest, that Sam was an early riser and that they could hang out with him while we did some important stuff."

Dean- "Sammy's gonna love that. Now, you better get to sleep, cause you still need to work on getting better."

Kat- "This coming from the guy with the broken leg. And I'm only letting you take care of me cause I know it's a pride thing. Now tomorrow you'll have to share your secret sometime! Oh and Dean on more thing."

Dean- "What?"

Kat- "I love you and thank you."

This shocked Dean. Kat had never been really open with her feelings. Dean thought quickly about what had just happened and then:

Dean- "I love you too."

There was no reply and Dean figured that she had fallen asleep. He still couldn't believe what a day this was but at the same time hoped that it was all reality and not a dream. He gently kissed Kat one more time before drifting off to sleep as well. Tonight would be dreams of what a big change this was and of the people that he loved most in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was awakened by a gentle nudge followed by a hard hit to the stomach. At first he was getting into defensive mode until he remembered where he was and that these were most likely from his newly found niece and nephew. He had known about them for a little while, but it never quite hit him until he saw them. What a handful the two of them must be for Missouri he thought to himself. Then he shot up and grabbed Hunter and started to tickle him. Then Riley tried to come to the aid of her brother but was also quickly defeated by Sam. Missouri had entered the room after she heard the commotion. 

Sam- "What are you doing here? I thought you went to your place last night."

Missouri- "I did but I decided that with you and Dean these two would never get fed. And Kat is in no better shape plus I figured that she and Dean would need their rest. I take it they are together?"

Sam- "Yeah. And I think that I could have made them breakfast!"

Missouri- "Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Do you even have any idea what they would even eat?"

Sam- "Well no, but I could have tried."

Missouri- "And they would have talked you into giving them candy or something."

Then Missouri looked over at the two kids who were still giggle and trying to sneak up behind Sam.

Missouri- "Okay, let's go get you two ready for the day and then we can get mommy and daddy up."

Both of them just nodded and began to follow Missouri until they saw Kat.

Riley- "Mommy!" and she ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

Kat- "Hey, I thought I heard you guys up. You weren't giving Uncle Sam or Missouri are hard time were you?"

Sam- "Nope, they've been great. You look like you've been run over!"

Kat- "Gee Sam, you certainly have a way with words."

Sam- "That's not what I meant…How's Dean?"

Kat- "Sleeping."

Missouri- "Okay, let's get some breakfast and we'll wake his lazy butt up later."

With that they all head downstairs as Missouri started making breakfast. Sam sat with the kids and they were watching TV. Meanwhile, Kat was upstairs watching Dean sleep. He looks so peaceful she thought. To think this is what I could have had, funny, it's not what I would have expected she thought. That was one of the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. What is it about him that makes me feel so safe and right. Damn, Dean, you always do this! Why does it always go like this?

Just then Dean rolled over onto his side, went a little to far, and feel off of the bed with a loud thump. She couldn't help but let out a laugh until she saw Dean's face. The fall had caught him off guard quite a bit and for a minute Kat was really worried about him. But then when he struggled to get up and she went over to help, he pushed her away.

Kat- "Fine if you wanna be "Mr. Macho Man" then let it be." As she said this she pushed him back down.

Dean- "Ow, what are you doing?"

Kat- "Oh sorry, I forgot about the leg, are you okay?" she had real concern in her eyes.

Dean- "Yeah, you know, I don't think I would mind that hand right about now." he reached out his hand.

Kat- "Okay, here you go…" she reached out her hand, Dean grabbed it and puller her down into his lap.

Dean- "Well, what help are you?"

Kat- "Hey, you're the one that pulled me down here you jerk."

Dean- "That's a complete change from last night. If I remember correctly, which I do, you were all about being totally in love with me." He said this last part with his typical smirk. "The ever charming Mr. Dean Winchester strikes again, stealing another heart, and keeping it this time!"

Kat starting to get up- "Okay Romeo. We better get down there before they wonder what happened to us."

Sam was standing at the doorway smiling at his "graceful" brother and Kat. He saw once again as she was starting to get up, that he pulled her down again and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't fight but then they heard Sam clear his throat. Both looked over at him like he was a jealous boyfriend or something that had caught them in a dirty act.

Kat- "See I told you they would wonder where we were. Come on "Mr. Charming" we have some stuff to do."

And with that the three of them went down to eat breakfast and get some information from Missouri.

* * *

They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast and then they started talking about the case. Hunter was constantly staring at Dean and trying to act just like him and Riley wouldn't leave Sam's side. Kat and Missouri just laughed a little at how much the two boy were being admired and then Missouri figured it was time to get into this job.

Missouri- "Well apparently there have been attacks on random people at night all happening around the high school."

Kat- "What kind of attacks?"

Missouri- "Well each person starts out by saying that they were being circled by a group of four boys. And then the claim that they were attacked and that the last thing they always remembered were the boys turning into dogs."

Sam- "Well that certainly isn't normal."

Hunter- "So, mom are you going to beat them up and then kill them?" he said it like it was nothing and with a bit of pride in voice.

Sam and Dean just looked over at him. They were shocked at first that Missouri and Kat were even talking about the case in front of the kids and then at the fact that they kids didn't seem bothered about it. Plus Hunter made it sound like such a good thing that his mom would stop this thing.

Kat noticed the boys looks- "I always figured that it was easier for them to know the truth than hide them from it. Hunter always wanted to be like his dad from the stories he heard. He really admires you even though he just actually met you."

This made Dean smile but then he got serious all of a sudden.

Dean- "Are you sure it's best for them to know?"

Kat- "It was either that or they would be in more danger by not knowing. Any way let's get this job over with."

Missouri- "It seems as though the boys were acting different after visiting the zoo on a class field trip. They went into one of the new exhibits that they weren't suppose and started acting more dangerous and rude."

Sam- "So something most have happened in the exhibit."

Dean- "Well, then let's get going over to that zoo and check it out."

Dean started to get up and grabbed his crutches. He was heading up stairs to get cleaned up for the day so that he could work his charm and hopefully get some information. Missouri, Sam, and Kat all exchanged glances and finally Kat spoke up.

Kat- "What do you think you're doing?"

Dean- "What do you mean? I'm going to go and get ready to figure this out."

Sam- "No you're not. Dude, no offense but you're not going to be that much help out there with your hop-along condition."

Dean- "Hey, I can handle myself let's go."

Kat- "No, you're staying here and watching the kids. Sam and I will go and check it out. It looks like it will be a pretty cut and dry job and I think we can handle it."

Dean- "Fine, but I don't think that you should be doing anything either. The doctors said that you were suppose to take it easy for a while and rest. You're worse off then me!"

Kat- "Oh please. I think I'm old enough to handle myself and I am way to quick for you at the moment."

Sam- "Okay so let's get ready and head over to that exhibit."

They started to get up and put their plates into the sink. Sam helped Riley and Hunter out to reach the sink and then offered to help Dean but was declined. Hunter was following Dean around everywhere he went. Missouri took the kids into the living room and turned on the TV as Kat and Sam got ready for their research. Dean had followed Kat up to her room.

* * *

Kat was getting some clothes together and putting up her hair and Dean was just watching.

Dean- "Are you sure you feel up to this. I mean, again it's not like Sam can't handle this on his own. You

still look a little pale and it's obvious that the shoulder is still causing problems."

Kat- "Would you stop worrying so much! It's not like you at all. Plus it will go faster if the two of us are working on it. What are you afraid to stay here with the kids?"

Dean- "No, I just don't want anything happening to you or Sam."

Kat- "Don't worry."

Dean- "Sure, but just promise me that you'll be carefully and won't do anything idiotic."

Kat- "Don't worry, I won't act like you." she said that with a playful smirk.

Dean stood up and hobbled over to her and put his arms around her waist. Usually she would have smacked him for that and then gave a lecture but it felt so right. He was whispering very kind gentle words into her ear and then turned her around and they embraced in a deep kiss.

* * *

After they were ready Sam, Kat, and Dean headed downstairs to make sure they had everything and then they were to head off.

Missouri- "You two be careful. And you (she said this to Dean) stay here and don't go running after them."

Dean- "I wasn't going to."

Missouri- "But you were thinking it!"

Kat, Missouri, and Sam just laughed at Dean's expense and then opened the door towards the impala.

Dean- "You two keep me updated! And be careful!"

Sam- "We will don't worry and don't fall or anything!"

And with that Sam plopped down on the driver's seat and started the car. Kat slid into the passenger seat and looked back at Dean and just winked at him as they drove off towards the zoo.

Missouri- "Well, child, I have to go and do some things today. Do you think you can handle the kids?"

Dean- "Of course. How hard can it be? They're only four!"

Missouri- "What ever you want to think. Do you eve know how you were at four? You certainly were a handful!"

Dean- "Hey, I wasn't that bad. "

And with that Missouri headed out the door shaking her head, knowing that Dean had no idea what he was in for.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Dean turned around, Hunter was already chasing Riley around the house. They were running so fast and he was chasing her with a wooden staff of some sort. They were screaming and laughing and just all over the place. Dean Winchester for once in his life had no idea what he was up against.

Riley- "Ah, stop it Hunter! Don't you dare hit anything or me with that or I will get you."

Hunter- "Oh, come on Riley. You could never beat me."

Dean saw Riley give a mischievous grin and saw her kick the back of Hunter's legs causing him to the floor. Then she was on his back holding him down with his arm behind his back. Dean couldn't help but be reminded of Kat and how they used to act like that when they were younger. Dean had always challenged her and claimed that she would never win against him but she always did and now his daughter was the same way.

Dean- "God help any guy that crosses her when she's older." he said quietly to himself.

Dean- "Okay, why don't we sit down and play video games or something."

Riley looked up at Dean and reluctantly let go of her brother and helped him to his feet. Hunter brushed himself off and just glared at his sister.

Hunter- "You only won cause I let you win."

Riley- "Did not, I won cause I'm a girl and girls are better!"

Dean- "You are exactly like your mother you know that?"

Riley- "Is that a bad thing?"

Dean with a smirk- "No, not at all. It's extremely good and you are just so much like her!"

Hunter- "And what about me?"

Dean- "Believe it or not, you're actually a lot like I was. You have the good looks, charm, wisdom, gracefulness, and that makes you extremely lucky."

Riley rolled her eyes and Dean smirked at how much like her mother she really was.

Then they all sat down and Hunter pulled out a video game system and started it up.

* * *

Sam and Kat had arrived at the Zoo and instantly found the new wolf exhibit that was going in that was blocked off. From what they had heard, that was where the four boys had entered and changed. Sam and Kat snuck in without anyone noticing and were in a huge room with lots old symbols on the walls.

Kat- "Well now wonder the boys got in here. They aren't very good at security around here. And look at these symbols."

Sam- "Yeah, these are really old. And look at that staff over there. This is definitely a pretty simple possession case."

Kat- "So pretty much, the kids walked in here, probably touched the staff, turned into wolves in the attitude sense and at night when attacking people, actually turn into wolves."

Sam- "Yep. So now all that we have to do is figure out how to exactly get them back to normal and then go back to our little vacation."

Kat- "And hopefully we can do this at home cause I can't imagine what might happen is we leave Dean there in charge of them for too long."

Sam- "Yeah, I agree. Especially since they are both so much like the two of you. Both of you were quite a handful even I remember that."

Kat- "Hey, you weren't Mr. Perfect yourself in case you didn't know."

And with that they got back into the car and headed home.

* * *

Hunter- "Ha, you lose again. I hate to tell you but I don't think that you're ever gong to win."

Dean- "How do you know that I'm not just letting you win?"

Riley- "Cause of the how frustrated you are getting! Plus you are obviously trying."

Hunter- "So now what game do you wanna play?"

Dean- "Well, how about we just watch some TV or take a break?"

Hunter- "Oh, come on dad. You know you wanna play some more!"

Dean was surprised at how much that simple word of "dad" meant so much to him. He had such pride when he heard his son, yes his son call him that.

Riley- "I agree with dad, we should talk or something."

Hunter- "Fine. Why don't you tell us about some of the stuff you've hunted?"

So Dean began telling his two kids all about all of the adventures that he and Sam had been on. He made sure to not tell them about his run in with the Reaper and how he almost died twice as to not scare them too much. He was surprised at how the listened and didn't seem scared at all about it. He made sure to add all of the fighting in the stories in order to keep their attention and prove to them that the evil had been taken care of. He was about to talk about the shape shifter when Riley interrupted him.

Riley- "Why don't you tell us about you and mom?"

Dean- "Well, what do you want to know?"

Riley- "How you guys met and all of the things that the two of you did together before you had to leave?"

Dean- "Well Kat and I have known each other since she was born. Her parents and mine were very good friends and she was always over at our house. When your grandparents, her parents, died my parents took her in. She was always very stubborn and never backed down from a fight. (Dean smiled from the memories). She was just like you (he said to Riley). There was one time at school when a boy said something to her that got her real angry and after school she went over and punched him and they started fighting. Unfortunately she was really out of her league because he had many of his friends there that aided him in beating her up. She had to be get stitches above her, had a nice shiner, and was suspended."

Hunter- "Wow, was she always like that?"

Dean- "Pretty much."

Dean and the kids started laughing and never heard Sam and Kat enter the house and they stood in the doorway watching Dean and listening carefully.

Riley- "What about her and other boys?"

Dean- "Well she was dating this boy for a while. Uh, what's his name, oh yeah Andy. He was a senior and she was sophmore in high school. They dated for a while which made Sam and I pretty suspicious of him. Ya, see he was in my grade and we were good friends so I knew all about how he was when it came to girls. And I really didn't trust him when he started dating her. They went to the prom together and I went with one of my good friends that was girl and kept a close eye on her all night. During one of the slow dances his hands went a little low and I was over towards them right away."

Sam was looking at Kat and saw her smiling. Obviously she was remember it just as Dean and Sam had remembered how angry Kat was with Dean after what had happened.

Dean- "Well I went over pulled his hands off or her and punched him square in the jaw. When he got back up he took a swing and we started having a fight right in the middle of prom. I ended up winning and I grabbed Kat's hand and left. My date was mad but all that mattered was that I got Kat out of there. Once I got her to the car, I turned to see if she was all right and she slapped me. And I mean hard. I had a handprint and bruises for a few days! She wouldn't talk to me for the longest time and finally she realized that I did it because I cared and that's when your mom and I started dating. It was interesting at first but once she noticed my charm she was helpless. That's the kind of effect that we have on women and that's what you have to do if anyone comes near Riley. It's your job to protect her." the last part was said towards Hunter.

Kat- "You really need to work on your story telling and your memory."

Dean turned around and blushed when he saw Sam and Kat standing in the doorway smirking.

Dean- "What do you mean by that. I told it exactly how it happened and how long have you been standing there anyway?"

Kat- "Long enough to hear your story of how you "saved me from the evil Andy." Which may I add he was not doing anything wrong."

Dean- "Admit it, you were only with him to make me jealous!"

Sam looked over and saw Kat blushed and that's when he knew that Dean was right. It always seemed like Kat and Dean had a way of reading each other really well.

Sam- "Okay, so did everything go okay?"

Dean and Kat were just staring at each other smiling. Neither of them heard that Sam was talking to them until he spoke again walking closer to Dean.

Sam- "Hello, are you two even here with us?"

Dean- "What?"

Sam- "How did everything go today?"

Riley- "Well, dad got his butt beat by Hunter repeatedly in all of the games and then dad was telling us about he and mom."

Kat- "Well it looks like everyone's in one piece so that's good. You two weren't too rough on your father I hope."

Hunter- "Nope, he said that I'm exactly like him!"

Kat- "Well, that's nice. I wouldn't go around boosting about it, but it is a huge compliment!"

Kat went and sat down next to Dean and Dean put his arm around her and pulled her close. Sam went over and also took a seat. Riley and Hunter decided that they were bored and ran off up to one of their rooms to find something that would interest them.

* * *

Dean- "So did you guys have a fun trip to the zoo?" he added a little sarcasm to the comment.

Kat- "Oh yeah, the exhibit was so exciting!" in a mocking tone.

Sam- "We went to the room and there was a staff and ancient symbols all over the walls. It seems as though the kids went in there are were possessed by the wolves."

Dean- "Well all you have to do is break the staff and cover up the symbols or wreck them."

Sam- "Yeah, we knew that but we wanted to check to make sure that there wasn't anything else or any other surprises waiting for us."

Dean- "So are you two going back tomorrow?"

Kat who was holding John's journal and reading it- "Yep, but we have to wait till night for it to work correctly. From what John has in here, we have to break the staff and destroy the symbols but it has to occur at night when they are the strongest."

Dean- "Nope, I don't like it. You two can't go there when it's most powerful plus the kids will probably be trying to protect it. It's too dangerous!"

Kat- "And when has dangerous ever stopped any of us. Plus there isn't much you can do about it."

Sam- "She's right Dean and we're going weather you like it or not!"

Dean knew he was defeated and just nodded. The tension was broken by Missouri entering the room.

Missouri- "Wow, the house is still standing and looks like everyone else is in one piece as well. So I take it that everything went well today."

Dean- "It was amazing! I never would have envisioned myself as a family kind of guy, but they are great!"

Missouri- "Well, child, that's because they are part of you. And I take it you saw the similarities as well?"

Dean- "They are exactly the same as I was and as Kat was. It's so incredible. And it was nice to be able to catch up and connect with them."

Missouri- "Well that's good cause you still have a lot of days here resting."

Dean just smiled and turned on a movie on TV.


	6. Chapter 6

Around 8, Dean had decided that it was time for Riley and Hunter to go to bed and when he told them they listened to him without argument. Riley had actually fallen asleep in the other room watching one of her movies so Sam carried her to her room and Hunter followed Dean and was acting exactly like him. They tucked them in and said their good nights. Dean stood at each other their doors and just let it all sink in that these were his children and he couldn't imagine how much he already loved them. He told himself that he would never let anything happen to them. He wanted them to have the perfect life that he had never gotten a chance to have. Afterwards they went back downstairs and watched the news and various other stuff on TV.

Sam was tired and knew that he would have to get as much sleep as possible since tomorrow was going to be a rough and late night. So he decided to head up to a very comfortable bed that it seemed had give him some stability that allowed him to get the most sleep that he had had in a while. It was about 9 when he went up and that left Missouri who was in her room reading and Dean and Kat who were on the couch in each others' arms watching a movie.

There hadn't been much on TV until Dean was flipping through the channels and saw that the Shining was on. He loved this movie and decided to leave it on. He saw that there was no protest form Kat so he left it on. They were about half way through when he felt Kat shift in his embrace. He instantly began to worry and then brushed it off knowing that it wasn't anything big she was just getting more comfortable.

Dean- "You okay?" he still had a tint of worry in his voice that he tried to hide.

Kat- "Yeah, just a little pain, but nothing major."

Dean looked down into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth was reassured. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her forehead. She just smiled and they continued to watch the movie. Although this was his favorite movie, his mind began to drift off. He had a very strong feeling that something bad was going to happen tomorrow night. He didn't know what but something just didn't feel right. It didn't make much sense either since Sam was the one that had always had the visions. Why wouldn't he have said anything? Dean was deep in thought when he noticed that it was midnight and the movie was over. He looked down at Kat who had fallen asleep in his arms. He really didn't have the heart to wake her but there no way that he was going to be able to carry her up the stairs. So he decided to just let her sleep there and he would hopefully fall asleep. He still couldn't shake the feeling of something really bad happening and reluctantly closed his eyes hoping that it would go away.

Then Dean drifted off into sleep know that for right now, Kat was safe in his arms. He just held her as close as possible trying his best to prove to himself that he could protect her. Then he finally drifted off into a dream that he really wished he hadn't had.

* * *

Dean had gotten about 5 hours of sleep when his eyes shot open. He quickly looked down and noticed that Kat was still sleeping in his arms and then slowly began to get up. He carefully moved and laid her head down on a pillow and began to hobble as gracefully as possible over to the kitchen. When he made it in there, he was surprised to see that Missouri was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She looked at him, saw he was worried, and motioned for him to take a seat.

Missouri- "You should go with your gut feeling."

Dean- "What?"

Missouri- "I know what your sensing and believe it or not, I've been having the same feeling lately about it."

Dean- "Tomorrow, I'm going to follow them there. And you're not going to be able to stop me!"

Missouri- "I know child, and that's why I'm going with you. Sam and Kat are going to need our help so we'll both be there."

Dean- "And you're not going to fight me on this? Or tell me that I'm just paranoid?"

Missouri- "I care about you boys and Kat is like a daughter to me. I do believe you and I have the same feeling and we are not going to let anything happen to them. Now, go back in there and get some sleep, you'll need it if we're going to help them tonight."

Dean- "Thanks."

Missouri- "Don't doubt yourself, she does feel safe with you and love you. She might not always say it but she does boy, she just isn't sure where you are in all of this. Go be with her."

Dean- "Thanks for that too, see you later."

And with that Dean went back into the living room and stared at the sleeping Kat. She looked so peaceful and she had no idea just how much Dean cared and worried about her. He again saw her shoulder and it just made him wince and then he saw her shiver slightly. He grabbed another blanket, her up, pulled the blanket up and wrapped his arms around her once more protecting her from whatever was out to get her. This was Dean's job to do and he felt so admirable being the protector and he would do whatever he had to do to keep her safe and in his arms.

* * *

Around 8 Sam heard knocking on his door and rose instantly. He barely even got to the door when it began to open. He saw two pair of very awake eyes peering into his still sleepy eyes. Riley and Hunter were wide awake and Sam could tell that they were ready for the day.

Riley/Hunter- "Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam, time to wake up!"

Sam- "I'm awake, you two are up really early!"

Riley- "It's 8 that's not early at all!"

Sam- "Okay, what do you say we go downstairs and get breakfast started?"

Hunter- "You mean ice cream and candy?"

Sam- "No, a real breakfast. Missouri would kill me if I fed you that stuff."

And we that the three headed downstairs. As they were walking into the hallway Sam peered into the living room and saw the TV on. He then saw the back of Dean's head and figured that he was up watching TV but when he called his name and got no response Sam looked closer. He saw Dean and Kat fast asleep and then looked back at the doorway to see Riley and Hunter about to run into the room. Before he could stop them, they flew past him. Hunter quickly jumped unto Dean's lap cause both Kat and Dean to awaken startled.

Dean moaning- "What the…"

Hunter- "Time to wake up!"

Riley- "Come on we're hungry."

Kat- "I think that the two of you could have eaten without us."

Riley- "Yeah but it wouldn't be as fun!"

Sam- "Hey if they have to wake me up, then it's just right that they wake up you two up as well."

Dean- "Well, we're up!"

Missouri already had breakfast made and the table set. All of them sat down and began to eat. When they were done they all just stayed at the house till about noon. They were all doing various chores to keep themselves occupied.

* * *

Dean- "So what time are you two leaving tonight?"

Kat- "Around 9:30. We figure that it should be late enough and that's when all of the people leave the zoo."

Dean- "I think that we're going to have to talk about this."

Kat- "Yes, I agree, but right now we have to go get some supplies for tonight and make sure that everything is set."

Dean just nodded and they went back to what they were doing.

Dean had spent another day watching the kids and trying to keep them busy. It was a lot harder than he thought especially since Hunter wanted to learn how to fight. Dean couldn't wait to get that stupid cast off. As the day went on, he grew more and more worried about what was going to happen later that night. The feeling was still there and he couldn't get rid of it. He and Missouri had to agreed to wait a little while after they left before following them.

Around 9 Kat and Sam were doing double checks to make sure that they had everything that they needed. Once that was done, they started to load the car. Dean and Missouri just watched.

Kat- "Okay looks like we've got everything."

Sam- "So are you ready to go?"

Kat- "Ready as you are."

Dean- "Okay so the kids are in bed, and you two better be back in about 2 hours! And be careful."

Kat- "Always" she gave Dean a quick kiss and then climbed into the car.

Dean- "Sam, watch your back and hers!"

Sam- "Dean, don't worry, you're usually the gong ho one. So just stop worrying, we've got this."

And with that Sam and Kat pulled away and were on the way to the zoo.

* * *

When they arrived at the exhibit, it was completely empty, which was just what they had expected. They began to paint over the symbols as well as reciting a special incantation that was in the journal just for extra security. Everything was going according to plan until they heard footsteps coming their way.

Kat- "Sam, just keep going. I'll go see what it is."

Sam- "Okay, just be careful."

Kat- "Always!"

Kat was just exiting the room when she saw the four boys beginning to circle around her. She was going yell to Sam but figured that she could handle it and that he would finish soon enough and she could hold them off.

* * *

It had been about 15 minutes since Sam and Kat had left and Missouri and Dean were already on their way to help.

Missouri- "Child, would you just calm down!"

Dean- "Easier said than done!"

Missouri- "Look we're here!"

Dean and Missouri were just getting out of the car when they heard a scream and went running or in Dean's case, hobbling over towards the painful cry.

* * *

Kat was in the middle of the circling boys when they started closing in on her.

Kat- "Hey, guys come on we don't have to do this." she said nervously.

Just then they began lunging at her. She dodged the first one but one of them came up behind her. He grabbed her left shoulder and began clawing at the unhealed wound. Kat could feel the still fresh stitched being torn in both the front and the back. The pain was unbearable and she could feel the flow of blood coming from both sides. She let out a painful yell although she tried to keep it in, it just came out.

Sam had heard the yell and glanced the way that it came but knew that Kat could handle herself. He also knew that the sooner he did this, the sooner this would all be over. He couldn't stop now or it might never be finished. He stopped painting over the symbols and started pouring gasoline all over the walls. He then grabbed the staff and snapped it in half. He finished saying the incantation and throw a lit match in each corner of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean and Missouri got towards the exhibit room, they saw the four boys crowding around something. Dean had a shotgun with rocksalt in it (as to not harm them) and leveled the gun towards them. One of them turned around and glared at them. That's when Dean saw Kat laying limp on the ground. Instantly he began shooting at the boys. He hit all of them just in time to see the building shoot up in flames and Sam running out. Missouri was over at Kat's side checking her out. She had a few scratches, bruises, and her old wound was bleeding pretty heavily and looked like it had been widened.

Missouri- "If we get her home, I'm sure she'll be fine. The shoulder was reopened but it looks like it just needs some good bandages and to be cleaned."

Dean- "Are you sure she's alright."

Missouri- "Except for the pain, yes. That's probably why she blacked out. The pain had to have been severe. Well, are you guys ready to leave?"

Sam- "Yeah let's get home and take care of this. What about the boys?"

Dean- "They'll be fine, it was only rock salt. It hurt like hell but they'll live. (smirked a little at Sam remember when Sam had shot him and how much that hurt) Plus they probably won't remember any of it. Good job Sammy."

Sam- "Dean look I'm sorry that I let it happen but I thought she could handle them."

Dean- "Sam it's fine. She's fine, you're fine so let's get out of here. But you're going to have to carry since I don't trust myself with dropping her."

Sam went over towards Kat and was about to pick her up when he heard a moan of pain and then her eyes opened. She saw Sam about to pick her up and just shook her head.

Kat- "No, I can walk myself." she was a little out of breath and was in incredible pain but knew that she could handle it.

Dean- "You never let anyone take care of you do you?"

Kat- "Nope, I'm too much like you and I can't believe you followed us!"

Dean- "Hey, what can I say, I'm amazing."

Missouri- "Look, we have to go and get you taken care."

They all headed to the car and arrived at home. Missouri cleaned Kat's shoulder and put two very heavy bandages on it. Kat couldn't help but laugh at how she looked in the mirror, it looked as though she had just been through a cat fight. Then they were all exhausted and decided to go to bed.

* * *

Dean really hadn't wanted to discuss their new rekindled relationship since he knew that Kat looked pretty bad after her little encounter with those boys but she was the one that started it. She had just climbed into bed next to him and was looking right into his eyes.

Kat- "So are you ready to talk about "us"?"

Dean- "If you feel up to it."

Kat- "So where do we go from here. I mean it's not like we were looking to start having a relationship again but with all the emotion it just kinda happened again."

Dean- "Yeah, but it just feels too right to just forget about it. Plus it's not like we can just erase the fact that we have kids."

Kat- "So are you saying that we should continue this?"

Dean- "Well, I'm all in for whatever you decide to do. I do really care and I meant it when I said that I loved you."

Kat- "I really don't want to leave this. I'm all in for the long haul as long as we can still find that evil thing and kill it."

Dean- "Wow, how romantic."

Kat- "You know what I mean."

Dean- "Yeah, we just have to be a little more careful now. And I don't think that Sam will mind having you around again."

Kat- "So it's settled. We are officially back together and it feel so right!"

Dean- "Yeah, but let's get some sleep cause I don't know about you but I am exhausted form all of this running around."

Kat- "Don' you mean hobbling Mr. Hop- Along?"

Dean was about to make a smart comeback but was stopped by Kat's mouth on his as they kissed good night not needing to express it with words the love that they shared and then they slowly feel asleep.

* * *

The rest of the time at house was pretty normal. It was a great rest for all three of them and it was like they were a normal family. Dean's leg had healed and he was now walking around almost at 100 and Kat was back to her usual self although sometimes her shoulder still gave her problems but it wasn't too bad. Sam had loved the stay at "home" since he was finally getting some good sleep. The month had gone by so quickly and that's when they had found their next job. They were heading for Ohio to investigate some odd killings.

Leaving the house was one of the hardest things that Dean had ever done. He had only a month to spend with his two wonderful children. He had left home with 2 kids and his girlfriend back. At first he thought that breaking his leg was a curse but in the end it turned out to be one of the best things that had happened to him. Kat assured him that they would be returning soon.

And with that the three left the comfort of their new home in order to help others as they continued on their quest with a promise to return soon.

The End


End file.
